The Prince that Rides in the Night
by shadowkeepre
Summary: SPOILERS for Episode 33! Just what is the Prince thinking, anyway? The title is a bit of a spoof of the show... (Not as obscure as A Breath Drawn in Unison, and it goes with the show, too.)
1. The Prince that Rides in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kakumei: Utena. No matter how much I wish, or how often I delude myself, I do NOT own them. That honor goes to the esteemed Chiho Saito and BE-PAPAS. (sighs) To anyone who tries to sue me, please let it be known that doing so results in Karmic imbalance, and you shall be smote by the hands of a thousand waitresses carrying bamboo-sticks. Think about it.

WARNING! This story contains spoilers for the Episode 33 of SKU. It also contains somewhat graphic sex. I trust that your being here means that you either stumbled here on accident, and will be smart enough to hit the "Back" button, or you know what the "NC-17" rating entails, WANT to read about Akio and Utena, and, preferrably, have seen Episode 33. You have been warned.

(oh, and if you find any spelling/gramatical errors, please let me know asap via email so that i might fix them! i don't want to bother the good readers with my atrocious abilities. ja ne!)

**The Prince that Rides in the Night**

an Akio/Utena story

"Listen. Today was... I can't believe we goofed around until this late."

Charming. In her own, naive, boyish way, she was actually quite charming.

Akio slid one hand gently up her thigh, registering but not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"I have to make my lunch for tomorrow as soon as we get back."

A smirk graced his lips and an amused glint appeared in his eyes as he nodded amicably and slid down her body. What a perfect body. Pale and creamy, soft and supple, lithe from the hours she devoted to sports. Soft and willing, but tense and unsure.

"Let's see... what should I have?"

He considered stopping at her midriff to taste her delicate skin, but discarded the idea as he realized she would need to get used to him as it were.

"We have some salmon left over. Some salmon, and... And, uh..."

She had hesitated when his breath tickled the back of her knee. He filed that away for future reference.

"I can boil up some asparagus. An omelette would be quick to make."

Large, strong hands kneaded her feet, gently loosening the muscles there. Finished, he massaged up her legs until he reached her knees, where he switched to her other foot.

"You see, I usually just whip something up with the dinner leftovers. There's two servings for Himemiya and me... Oh, great, what'll i do? I can't think of anything else."

Slowly, he spread her legs, then eased gently up to kneel between her knees. One hand per leg, he gently massaged his way up her thighs, reached her apex, skimmed his hands gently across her pelvic cradle. One hands stayed and traced lazy circles on her abdomen as the other slipped a finger within her.

The tight, moist walls of her heat clung to his fingers like a second skin. Spreading the upper folds and softly caressing her clitoris with his thumb, Akio began to pump his fingers in and out. In. Out. In. Out. In. He paused, added another finger, and began again.

"S-salmon, asparagus, and an omelette... What else? What should I do?"

She bit her finger and Akio gently removed his fingers from her heated folds. She began darting glances at him, but looked away each time, embarassed as she saw him licking his fingers clean.

"Hey...What do you think I should make? Maybe a sandwich? I could mix the salmon and the asparagus with some mayonaise. Mash in some hard-boiled egg..."

One hand planted on either side of her hips, Akio lowered himself so that he could better-access her womanhood. He rested his head on her thigh, calmly parted her folds once more, and simply lay there staring for a moment. Then, leaning forward, he ran his tongue from her opening to her clitoris. Two fingers from his left hand slid inside, subtly gyrating. Thumb and forefinger from his right held her open, his tongue softly laving the swollen nub.

"I don't know. What should I do? This is no good... Isn't there anything else? I can't remember..."

The pitch of her voice was rising, her inner muscles were beginning to tighten. Akio drew himself upwards and ran his left hand, glistening with her juices, over his ready shaft.

"W-we left all the food out, too. I hope it's still good to eat. We..."

Akio pushed himself into her opening slightly, preparing himself. His arms propped him up from beside her chest. He bent down, nuzzled first one nipple, then the other. When his mouth reached the second, he ran the hot, velvety pad of his tongue over it.

"We always put it away in the refridgerator...Today..."

Akio drove home and bit at her nipple in the same moment. Eyes squeezed shut, he fought not to break the skin on her breast, and won.

_Sotightsohotsowet..._

She was so close already... _He_ was so close already. He hoped she would come soon.

Releasing her nipple to watch her face, he drew out, then rammed back in.

Once more.

Twice.

Each time, she gave a small spasm. As her body finally surrendered to the ultimate release, she turned to look at him.

"Tell me...!" she whispered, body shuddering around him. "What is eternity?"

Owari


	2. The Prince: Ridden

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kakumei: Utena. No matter how much I wish, or how often I delude myself, I do NOT own them. That honor goes to the esteemed Chiho Saito. sighs To anyone who tries to sue me, please let it be known that doing so results in Karmic imbalance, and you shall be smote by the hands of a thousand waitresses carrying bamboo-sticks. Think about it.

WARNING! This story contains spoilers for the Episode 33 of SKU. It also contains somewhat graphic sex. I trust that your being here means that you either stumbled here on accident, and will be smart enough to hit the "Back" button, or you know what the "NC-17" rating entails, WANT to read about Akio and Utena, and, preferrably, have seen Episode 33. You have been warned.

(oh, and if you find any spelling/gramatical errors, please let me know asap via email so that i might fix them! i don't want to bother the good readers with my atrocious abilities. ja ne!)

Alrighty, before I get on with this story, I'd like to send out a special dedication to all of my reviewers. Well, scratch that. Most of my reviewers. You see, a couple weeks ago, I got a really nasty flame, which was really discouraging, and it really crimped my ability - and desire - to write anything. Then, today, I logged into my account, and read all of the really great reviews for the first chapter of this story, as well as for A Breath Drawn in Unison. This is especially for UtenaTenjou10, who totally boosted my esteem and made me decide to write another chapter. Actually, I'm going to write two. Possibly three, with one from Anthy's POV. But not tonight. 2.30 am is rather late for all that jazz.

In any case, this is for you, UtenaTenjou10 - and Sephira Jo, and Hatchan, and Fallen, and AJAngelique and Princess Lemon, my aff. net reviewers. And Amaya, here at ff. net, it's for you, too.

Sekai yo kakumei suru tameni.

**The Prince: Ridden**

an Akio/Utena story

_How did we get here…?  
  
It was late…we couldn't stay up much longer and still make it back to Ohtori so early in the morning. We decided it would be best to turn in early…that way, we'd get back before sunrise._  
  
"Listen. Today was... I can't believe we goofed around until this late."  
  
_I can't believe this – one minute, we're in bed, in clothes, and now… I can't meet his eyes. Their dangerous, mysterious hue…. What is this feeling?_  
  
Akio slid one hand delicately up her thigh, first the soft pads of his fingertips, then the firmer, more titillating feel of the tips of his nails, barely skimming her over-sensitive skin.  
  
_Sunrise… this isn't happening to me. I'm getting shivers up and down my spine and it's like I'm cold but I'm not it's hot but it isn't and if we don't got to sleep soon we won't be back by tomorrow morning and then where will I be I have things to do I don't believe this – _  
  
"I have to make my lunch for tomorrow as soon as we get back."  
  
She wasn't looking. She missed the smirk on his face; missed him glance down along her body. But she definitely felt it.  
  
_Why didn't I realize…it's like that first time he kissed me in his car… oh, gods, it's so hot…_  
  
His tongue left warm traces of his path down her body, only to turn into goosebumps as the cool air graced the damp trails. Something was tightening low in her body, further south than her center. Her breath yearned to hasten, and she fought to keep control.  
  
_Tomorrow… I need to concentrate…. Should this even be happening this way? I don't' even know what I'm doing…_  
  
"Let's see… what should I have?"  
  
Akio's fingers and hands finally met at the apex of her thighs, where the heat had been pooling and moisture was beginning to form. He blew gently on her center before continuing down her body.  
  
"We have some salmon left over. Some salmon and…. And, uh… I can boil up some asparagus. An omlette would be quick to make."  
  
_I can't believe… he's not really thinking of… it has to be someone else…. Since when were my legs so sensitive? I've never been so relaxed…and so tense…_  
  
"You see, I usually just whip something up with the dinner leftovers. There's two servings for Himemiya and me…"  
  
_… Himemiya…_  
  
"Oh, great, what'll I do? I can't think of anything else."  
  
_This is Himemiya's brother… how can I…to her… I'm her prince…. But…_  
  
He massaged his way up her legs, slowly, easily, calmly, before slipping a finger inside her.  
  
_…but…_  
  
His finger began to pump in and out of her as his thumb gently caressed her clitoris. Soon he added another finger, and repeated his rhythm. It was a little uncomfortable… a little different… and very…_good_.  
  
"S-salmon, asparagus, and an omlette…. What else? What should I do?"  
  
She bit her finger, hoping the pain would distract her from Akio's attentions. Instead, the mild pain only heightened her pleasure.  
  
_…just once…  
  
…Himemiya…_  
  
She darted a quick glance at Akio, only to blush lightly and look away as she saw him rise, licking his fingers clean.  
  
"Hey…. What do you think I should make? Maybe a sandwich? I could mixs the salmon and asparagus with some mayonnaise. Mash in some hard-boiled egg..."  
  
_…oh, just once…_  
  
He raised slightly, one hand on either side of her hips, in order to gain better access. She felt his head rest on her thigh, then his fingers parted her folds.  
  
_…Anthy…_  
  
His talented tongue caressed her from her opening to her clitoris, two fingers slipping inside her once more.  
  
"I don't know. What should I do? This is no good… Isn't there anything else? I can't remember…W-we left all the food out, too. I hope it's still good to eat. We…"  
  
_…can't I have a prince, too…?_  
  
He was over her, now, nuzzling her breasts, rubbing at her entrance.  
  
"We always put it away in the refrigerator…"  
  
_…I'm sorry…_  
  
"Today…"  
  
She turned away, wincing as he thrust inside of her and bit down on her nipple at the same moment.  
  
It burned, and it didn't. She was full, and so empty, and so close to something she had never touched before… could it be…  
  
"Tell me…!" she whispered, her world falling apart around her as she gazed deeply into his eyes, "What is eternity?"  
  
Owari 


End file.
